1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an imaging lens for the long wavelength infrared (LWIR) region, an image capturing system including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
As with most technology, there is a demand for smaller and cheaper thermal imagers, whether as stand alone devices or integrated into mobile devices, electronic device, and so forth.